


Soluzione d'emergenza

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Soluzione d'emergenza

  
“S-sicuro che stiano per arrivare?”  
“Sì, Danny. Sicuro. E non è che se me lo chiedi dieci volte in cinque minuti, arrivano prima.”  
Questa volta non arrivò nessuna risposta pungente. Troppo strano. Steve si voltò verso il compagno, che stava seduto rannicchiato in un angolo della cella frigorifera.  
“Ehi, Danny! Che hai?” chiese apprensivo avvicinandosi al collega.  
“Freddo?” rispose l’altro rabbrividendo.  
“Certo, ovvio” borbottò il capitano accucciandosi davanti a lui. “Hai le labbra quasi viola…” sussurrò preoccupato.  
“Guarda che sono ancora vivo, eh. Ti sento. Grazie del sostegno morale.”  
“Scusa, stavo pensando a voce alta.”  
“Ecco, invece di pensare idiozie a voce alta, pensa a come tirarci fuori di qui!”  
“Danny, ho provato! Siamo chiusi dentro! Vedrai che Chin arriverà presto.”  
“Pensavo avessi un trucchetto da SEAL per ogni evenienza.”  
“Pensavo che venendo dal New Jersey fossi più abituato alle basse temperature.”  
“Sì, beh, sai… Con le basse temperature di solito però ci si copre. Capisco che tu sia abituato a sfoggiare quanta più pelle possibile, ma quando fa freddo si usano cose tipo cappotti e sciarpe. Non magliette o camicie come questa!”  
“Io non sfoggio… la pelle” rispose Steve aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Ma se ti spogli ad ogni occasione!”  
“Sai una cosa? Il freddo peggiora il tuo carattere” borbottò Steve lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco.  
“Sai una cosa? Il tuo invece è discutibile già di suo” ribattè Danny ridacchiando.  
Steve scosse il capo e sorrise. Ormai ci era abituato. Era addirittura arrivato ad amare quegli estenuanti battibecchi. Danny aveva un modo tutto suo di esprimersi, di mettere enfasi in ogni cosa che diceva, di muoversi e gesticolare, e Steve si era ritrovato più volte a dover censurare dal proprio cervello la parola _‘adorabile’_ , che però rispuntava regolarmente ad ogni discussione. E poi, ultimamente, il suo collega se ne usciva con delle frasi che a Steve davano da pensare. Troppo. Proprio come: _“Ma se ti spogli ad ogni occasione!”_  
E proprio ripensando a quella frase, il suo cervello agì per conto proprio, ordinando alla sua bocca di parlare.  
“E ti dà fastidio?”  
Si rese conto di ciò che aveva chiesto subito dopo averlo fatto e chiuse la bocca di scatto, sperando che forse, chissà, il gelo avesse occluso i canali uditivi di Danny.  
“Cosa?”  
No, non li aveva chiusi.  
“Uh, niente.”  
“Niente? Fai una domanda e poi niente? Il freddo comincia ad intaccare i tuoi neuroni super potenziati, Steve?”  
“Sai una cosa?” sbottò il capitano voltandosi verso di lui mentre si rialzava. “Avevo un’idea per farti patire meno freddo ma ora penso che me la terrò per me!” Sapeva di essere stato sgrabato, ma almeno aveva spostato il discorso su qualcos’altro che non fosse la sua uscita infelice.  
Danny alzò le sopracciglia, sempre tremando, ma con il solito sguardo di scherno. Forse solo una granata che gli esplodeva a distanza ravvicinata sarebbe riuscita a toglierglielo dal viso.  
“E’ il freddo che ti rende così suscettibile?” chiese innocentemente.  
Steve roteò gli occhi e sospirò, voltandosi a guardare Danny.  
“No, Danny. Sei tu” rispose calmo.  
“Oh, grazie. Allora me ne starò buono buono a morire di freddo qui nel mio angolino, mentre tu, che conosci il modo per evitarlo, ti tieni i tuoi segreti da super SEAL. Grazie tante!”  
Danny si strinse nelle spalle e si rannicchiò ancora di più, ma il tremore era evidente.  
“Dovrei scaldarti con il mio corpo” disse improvvisamente Steve, tentando di controllare il battito del cuore che, chissà perché, stava aumentando a dismisura.  
Danny rialzò la testa leggermente e guardò Steve sbattendo le palpebre.  
“Co-come?”  
“Semplice. Ci spogliamo e ci sdraiamo, ci copriamo con quello che abbiamo e aspettiamo.” Messa così sembrava quasi la soluzione ideale. Quasi.  
Danny aveva ripreso un po’ di colore. Probabilmente se non fosse stato mezzo assiderato sarebbe diventato viola.  
“No… il _‘come’_ era per farti ripetere… ma grazie, ora ho perfettamente chiaro cosa intendevi…”  
“Ok, allora. Facciamolo.”  
Danny sussultò e alzò i palmi. “E-ehi! Non è che… ne possiamo parlare, prima?”  
“Ne abbiamo appena parlato, mi pare. Volevi un modo per non morire assiderato. Questo è il modo giusto.”  
“Sì, ma… Chin arriva tra poco, no?”  
“Sì, infatti. Credo.” Steve ridacchiò, improvvisamente più sicuro di ciò che voleva. “Prometto che non ti farò trovare in una situazione imbarazzante.”  
“In u- Steve! Cosa ci può mai essere di NON imbarazzante in me e te sdraiati nudi in una cella frigorifera?”  
Il silenzio aleggiò tra loro per qualche istante e l’immagine appena descritta da Danny si materializzò perfettamente nelle loro menti. Erano entrambi tremanti, anche se Steve, abituato a patire di peggio, lo dava meno a vedere. I loro visi però erano ugualmente pallidi e allo stesso tempo leggermente arrossati sulle guance.  
“Hai ragione. Forse non è una buona idea.”  
E allora perché il suo corpo gli stava gridando che quella era un’ECCELLENTE idea?  
Di nuovo restarono in silenzio. Steve si sedette accanto a Danny e si mise a fissare un punto indefinito sulla parete di fronte a loro.  
“Potremmo farlo vestiti…” mormorò Danny senza guardarlo.  
“I vestiti bloccano il calore” rispose asettico Steve facendo altrettanto.  
Un violento tremito scosse Danny e il capitano si voltò verso di lui con un sospiro. Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo tirò contro.  
“Dai, così è meglio di niente” disse con voce gentile, vincendo la debole resistenza del collega.  
Danny si accoccolò – con suo sommo orrore perché non era proprio nei suoi piani _‘accoccolarsi’_ – contro la spalla di Steve e cominciò a torturarsi un labbro, nervoso. Aveva sempre pensato che Steve avesse qualcosa di plastico e rigido nel portamento ma fu invece travolto dalla morbidezza delle linee del suo corpo, dal calore che emanava, nonostante fossero in un posto gelido, e dal suo profumo.  
 _E’ il freddo_ – si disse – _sto morendo assiderato e questo è il delirio che mi sta cogliendo prima di perdere conoscenza._  
“Va meglio?” chiese Steve chinando il capo per guardare il collega.  
“Mh-mh” mugugnò l’altro annuendo, incapace di sollevare lo sguardo perché aveva la netta sensazione che se l’avesse fatto, qualcosa di irreparabile sarebbe successo. Era troppo vicino a Steve, o era Steve che gli stava rubando lo spazio vitale. In ogni caso, faceva fatica a respirare, e il freddo, questa volta, c’entrava ben poco. La sua ironia, il suo sarcasmo, erano le uniche armi che aveva a disposizione per combattere l’attrazione che provava per il suo collega e ora, in quel gelido posto che non aveva risorse a sufficienza per contrastare il desiderio che gli corrodeva lo stomaco.  
Un brivido percorse il corpo di Steve questa volta e Danny, senza riflettere, annebbiato dal gelo, alzò lo sguardo.  
“Oh, ma allora sei umano…” ridacchiò tra i tremiti, ma subito dopo si rese conto di aver fatto quello che si era imposto di non fare. Aveva alzato la testa e ora il suo viso era a pochi centimetri da quello di Steve e quel maledetto, lo vedeva chiaramente, lo stava guardando con occhi… dolci. No! Non doveva guardarlo così! Non era per niente corretto!  
“So che può stupirti la cosa, ma sì” mormorò Steve.  
E fu quel piccolo brivido, quella razionalizzazione improvvisa anche se del tutto ovvia, che fece crollare il muro che Danny aveva costruito così pazientemente. Era come se il rendersi conto della vulnerabilità di Steve lo avesse reso abbastanza umano ai suoi occhi da fargli ammettere il proprio desiderio per lui.  
Un attimo dopo, le labbra di Danny premevano leggere su quelle del collega, che non si ritrasse minimamente, ma restò fermo, con gli occhi chiusi e il respiro spezzato per l’emozione e il freddo.  
“Ti ho… baciato?” chiese il poliziotto staccandosi da lui, con il viso ancora proteso in avanti.  
“Mi hai baciato” rispose Steve lasciando vagare lo sguardo in quello azzurro ma offuscato di Danny.  
“Ho sbagliato…”  
“Io dico di no…”  
“Sento meno freddo… Pensi che stia morendo?”  
Steve ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti, catturando le labbra di Danny con più decisione, tenendogli una mano sul viso e accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita.  
Delirio o non delirio, il poliziotto aprì le labbra e si ritrovò ad accarezzare la lingua di Steve, sentendo come se mille aghi gli perforassero la pelle in modo piacevole. Era come quando la circolazione riprendeva a scorrere dopo che ti eri dimenticato un piede chissà dove.  
Si aggrappò con una mano alla maglia di Steve e se lo tirò addosso, quasi prepotentemente. Ora che aveva assaporato il lato umano di Steve non aveva intenzione di privarsene così in fretta, e comunque sentiva davvero la circolazione riattivarsi. Ovunque. E ovunque sembravano essere le mani di Steve, che lasciavano scie di calore al loro passaggio.  
“Funziona…” sussurrò il poliziotto sulle labbra del capitano, con il respiro accelerato, cercando di infilare le mani sotto la sua maglia.  
Steve rabbrividì e gli mordicchiò un labbro, poi lo succhiò piano, annuendo. “Sì, funziona…”  
“Senti… la tua soluzione contro il freddo…” ansimò Danny lasciando che l’altro facesse ciò che voleva della sua bocca.  
In quel momento sentirono un rumore assordante che li fece sobbalzare entrambi. Voci concitate arrivavano dall’esterno e il rumore di una sega elettrica li costrinse a tapparsi le orecchie.  
Pochi istanti dopo si aprì la porta e Chin fece capolino insieme a due vigili del fuoco.  
“Tutto bene, ragazzi?” chiese preoccupato.  
I due uomini lo guardavano attoniti, ancora seduti a terra, e Chin corrugò la fronte.  
“Sembrate accaldati…”  
“Nah, principio di ipotermia” rispose brusco Steve alzandosi da terra.  
“E invece di diventare pallidi siete diventati rossi?”  
“Ci stavamo scaldando.”  
“Oh.”  
Danny si alzò da terra e agganciò una mano alla cravatta, facendola ondeggiare, completamente incapace di dire qualcosa. Aveva baciato Steve e Steve gli aveva mangiato le labbra. Il solo pensiero gli fece abbassare la mano per coprire il basso ventre perché il freddo, da che mondo è mondo, non aiuta certe reazioni fisiche e sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante spiegare la presenza di quel rigonfiamento.  
“Però non ci siamo tolti i vestiti” disse convinto, passando accanto a Chin e dirigendosi verso l’uscita del container.  
“Perché? Era una possibilità?” chiese l’agente al nulla, visto che entrambi i colleghi erano corsi a scaldarsi sotto la stessa enorme coperta.  
Sì, era una possiibilità.


End file.
